Island Adventure
by kas7
Summary: Set in the first season...
1. Default Chapter

Title: Island Adventure

Disclaimer: don't own the SeaQuest....

Notes: a little story that popped into my head.

======

Island Adventure

The crew of Seaquest were busy with their work, exploring the deep blue oceans of the world. But to be totally honest they were bored. There was nothing interesting to look at, and after ten months it was getting a little bit too much.

Sure Ben and Lucas had stirred up some excitement that lasted a week, and everyone was mad for a little while but it was something to do. Lucas and Ben were still cleaning up the room, but they were still laughing.

Tim was reading books on the different languages, Miguel was looking at his sensors, looking for some improvements. Katie was taking in some ideas to improve the Gazelle- but everyone call it the stinger.

Ford was planning new ways, to defeat enemy subs. B it the stinger.

Ford was planning new ways, to defeat enemy subs. Bridger was drinking his coffee.

After a few minutes Tim dropped his book, everyone looked at him. He turned to Bridger.

"Sir I have an incoming call from Admiral Nocye."

"Thank you I will take it in my wardroom."

"Yes, sir."

Bridger made his way off the bridge to his room. Once he got to his room, he asked Tim to patched it through.

"Bill, what can I do for you."

"Hello, Nathan, I want Seaquest to dock at Cape Hope for three weeks to have it repaired. Not to mention a little break for the crew."

"I think that will do some good. Thanks Bill."

Nocye looked down, this was going to be hard.

"Um, Nathan don't thank me yet." Bill said a bit uneasy

Bridger had a bad feeling about this.

"Why, what's wrong. Should I even ask?" Nathan asked worryingly.

"While I have a mission for you, Ben, Katie, Ford, Kirsten, Tim, Miguel and Lucas."

"Why all my senior crew and why Lucas, and what mission?" Nathan asked

"While its only for two weeks, then you will all have a week's break, then back to Seaquest. So that's not so bad." Bill tried to explain.

"Thank you for that, BUT you haven't answered any of my questions." Nathan said sternly.

"Right, while you will need all the resources that your crew have to offer. This is not going to be easy, I am truly sorry for this, but you are the best, and well, I have my orders, um..."

"Bill please just tell me." Nathan ordered

"Ok, you will be flying to an underground research base, to do some research with a couple, you will also be protecting them. They are in danger, especially with the inventions and research that they are doing. " Bill explained.

"OK, Bill, it doesn't sound that bad, where is this base and who owns it? and who's the couple?" Nathan asked.

"Good questions, The base is right under an island, just like yours, the couple owns both. Its got one Big base, that is just for research, no one knows about it. You will be underground." Bill reinsured

"What kind of research?" Nathan asked with a frown.

"Everything and anything you could possible think of, from plants to computers, its got everything."

"Then it must have security?" Nathan quizzed.

"Yes it does, but there are some who can't be trusted, that's why they asked for you and your crew, your the best, and you can be trusted. They just need two weeks, that's all. There won't be any communication with the outside when you get in. But there shouldn't be any problems," Bill said.

"Ok, it sounds ok, just one last question, who's the couple." Nathan asked

Bill looked at Nathan, Nathan looked at Bill.

"Its the ...."

Ten minutes later, Ben, Katie, Ford, Bridger, Miguel, Kirsten, Tim and Lucas sat down in the wardroom

"Ok, we are on a mission while Seaquest is docked. It will just be for two weeks then we will have a week off. We are going to an island where we will do research, and guard a couple in their base." Nathan explained

Ford looked at Bridger.

"That's all, who's the couple, where is the base, why are we being sent? why are all of us? " Ford was stopped by Bridger's hand.

"The base is under their island. We are being sent because this is top secret, and classified, only a few know about this, and the research that they are doing will cause some security problems, that's why we are being sent in, because we are the best."

"Who's the couple." Ben asked

"I am sure you are dying to know, well its the Wolenczaks,"

Everyone looked at Bridger then at Lucas.

Lucas's eyes were big as saucepans, his jaw dropped a few feet, and was looking at Bridger, with a plea in his eyes.

"PLEASE, anything, ANYONE but them." He begged Bridger

"Sorry Lucas but its your folks" He said with sympathy

"Come on, Lucas, its your folks they can't be That bad." Ben was trying to lighten up the mood.

"I take it that you never meet them before." he said with hatred, so much so that everyone looked at him in surprise.

---------

Well, what do you think? Hope you like. I'll be busy with all stories for the whole of next week.

Till then

K


	2. Meet the parents

Disclaimer: Don't own the SeaQuest characters. Anyone you don't recognise is mine.

Notes: Oh, um, well I don't know any places so I made up a little Island- Cape Hope, so if there really is a Cape Hope, oops. Oh, and a nothing thing- I don't know what Lucas's mother's name is? I read in some fics that it is Cynthia Holt (while now it's Wolenczak,) But it's the same name as Kirsten's child? SO I really don't know, but since it's my fic, I am gonna call her - Jennifer

Well, everything shall be explained in the chapter, hope you like it. I just want to quickly say a HUGE thanks to:

Nina, Dolphinology, Fiona, Amanda, Angeleyes, Sam, TeacherTam

You guys rule, I really mean it. Thank you.

o o o o o o

The trip to Cape Hope was extremely long for Lucas, he was the only person on the SeaQuest that was depressed. Everyone else were planning their three week holiday, while Ben and the other's were excited to finally meet the Wolenzcak's in person, not to mention the week off afterwards.

Once they arrived at Cape Hope, a small fishing boat was waiting for Bridger and the others.

Nathan didn't exactly like the idea of travelling in a small fishing boat, but he knew it would be best specially since they didn't want anyone else to know that they were there.

The trip was short, as Ben, Katie, Ford, Kirsten, Tim, Miguel, Lucas and Nathan found themselves on the shore of an small island near Cape Hope. It was a size of a small town, almost like Bridger's little Island.

Ben looked at Lucas who had been sulking since the moment they found out it was his folks.

They looked around, there wasn't anything really interesting. Nature grew all around them, however there was a path leading into the jungle.

"I think we must go through the path?" Ben said as he pointed to the small path.

"No, you think?" Lucas said sarcastically.

Everyone looked at Lucas. Every since they found out it was the Wolenzcak's, Lucas turned mean. If anyone so much as look at him funny, they would be shouted at, criticized, making him a person to avoid.

Lucky for Lucas, that Ben was a very relaxed guy, who could take more than anyone else, but even now Ben felt like shouting at Lucas to grow up.

Nathan saw Ben stiffen, as if to reach out and strangle Lucas.

"Ben, why don't you help Kirsten with the bags?" Nathan offered.

Ben nodded, as he took a deep breathe trying to get a hold of his anger.

Everyone noticed, so they quickly picked up their bags while Nathan pushed Lucas to a side.

"Lucas, look I know that you aren't happy, but I want your attitude to change," Nathan warned.

Lucas signed.

"Sorry, it's just that I really don't want to see them," Lucas said honestly.

"Look, it's just for a week, and you have Ben, and me, so you don't have to be alone," Nathan said.

Lucas nodded.

"Ok, now I want you to apologise to Ben, then I want you to take us up," Nathan said.

Lucas nodded.

Nathan gave Lucas a small hug before returning to the others. Lucas walked slowly behind Nathan, heading straight for Ben.

"Ben, everyone, I'm sorry," Lucas said.

Everyone looked at Lucas, then to Ben, who wasn't looking very happy.

Lucas looked at Ben with pleading eyes, hoping that he didn't ruin his friendship.

Ben could see the turmoil in Lucas's eyes, he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Come here you little rascal," Ben said as he grabbed Lucas, holding him in a chokehold position.

"Ben, Ben, let me go....BEN!" Lucas yelled as he struggled to get free.

Everyone relaxed as they watched the two fight on.

"Ok, Ben let him go, we have a mission to do," Nathan said with a smile.

Ben released Lucas. Lucas's face was bright red, but the thing that made everyone happy was his smile.

Kirsten looked back to the route.

"I didn't expect it to look like this," she said.

"Well, they wanted it too look like there's nothing here," Lucas explained.

"Well that will explain it," Ben teased.

Everyone shock their heads as they gathered their stuff and headed into the dark, deep jungle.

Half an hour later, it cleared up, revealing a mansion.

"Wow," Miguel said as he saw the huge place.

"Is that a hotel?" Ben asked.

"No, it's their home," Lucas answered.

Nathan frowned when Lucas mentioned that it was their home, not his.

"Do you come here?" Kirsten asked.

"Well, when my father isn't working with the Power Plant, he is working here. My mother often comes here to do her work here. Sometimes I come here, when I get told, otherwise I would normally go back to the other house in the city," Lucas explained.

Everyone listened, as they admired the house.

It was huge, almost like a hotel, it had large grey walls, not that many windows though. It looked like a building that you didn't want to enter, it just send negative vibes following from it. It made everyone feel unwelcome.

Ben shuddered, starting to understand why Lucas's didn't want to come to this place.

"Well, come on," Lucas said as he started to walk towards the house.

Everyone followed.

No one came to greet them, it was if no one was on the island.

"Where's everyone?" Ford asked.

"Well, the parents will be in the labs, and the whole place has camera's. See you need the password to enter, without it, you set everything off," Lucas answered.

Everyone was amazed.

They followed Lucas towards the big wooden doors. Once they got there they saw a alarm system.

They watched as Lucas quickly entered the password, then stood closer so that it could scan his eye.

"Dam," Ben said as he saw how high tech everything was.

They watched as the doors opened, revealing a huge hall way. Everyone walked into the cold hall. It was bare, a few paintings, one or two table's with vases on them. On the right, there was a staircase, leading to the second floor, but otherwise it looked abandoned.

"You sure we are at the right place?" Tim asked.

"Yip," Lucas answered.

They heard footsteps coming from down the stairs, they looked to see a woman, in her late thirties. She had blond hair that was neatly tied behind in a bun, she had soft blue eyes, she wore a blue skirt and a soft green top, over all that a lab coat, which covered her slim body.

Behind her was a man, who everyone recognised as Lawrence, he had short brown hair, he wore a blue shirt, with brown pants.

"Who are you?" the woman asked.

"You are the one who called us, mother," Lucas answered.

"Mrs Wolenczak, I'm Captain Nathan Bridger, and this is my crew, Commander Ford, Doctor Westphalen, Lt O'Neill, Ortiz, Krieg, Hitchcock and Lucas," Nathan introduced.

"Ah, Captain, I want you to meet my wife, Jennifer," Lawrence introduced.

Everyone nodded.

"Lucas, what are you doing here?" Jennifer asked in surprise.

Lucas signed,

"I'm here with the SeaQuest," he replied.

"The what? aren't you supposed to be in university?" she asked.

The crew looked at Jennifer dumfounded.

"I finished two years ago, Remember?" Lucas asked.

Jennifer looked a bit confused, but she just shrugged then turned to leave.

"Jennifer!" Lawrence growled.

Jennifer turned to Lawrence,

"What?" she asked angrily.

"Excuse us," Lawrence said as he pushed passed everyone, as he forced Jennifer to the side.

The crew didn't know what to do, they were shocked at the scene, now they all knew why Lucas didn't want to come.

They watched as the talking turned into shouting.

"YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!" Lawrence shouted.

"OH, AND YOU DO?" Jennifer yelled sarcastically.

"STOP IT!" Lucas yelled.

Jennifer and Lawrence fell silent as they turned to see the shocked expressions on the crew members, then to their angry son.

"Mom, why don't you go to the lab, Dad, I want you to go to the other side. Now I am going to show the crew where they are going to stay, then I'll come to the lab. Once I get there I want you two, to act like adults," Lucas ordered.

Jennifer's face went bright red in anger.

"Fine!" she snapped as she left.

"Sorry about that," Lawrence said as he turned to leave.

Lucas closed his eyes, this was going to be the longest week of his life. He felt everyone staring at him. At that moment, he wished the earth would swallow him right then and there.

o o o o o o

Wow, I can't believe it, I ended off a chapter without someone being in danger. No gun shots, no guns, no fires....

I must be losing my touch, oh well, there's always the next chapter....

Take care.

K


	3. Life

Disclaimer: Don't own the SeaQuest...

Notes: I just wanted to say a Huge thanks to everyone that has reviewed.

Nina- I'm glad that you like this story, hope you stay tuned.

Dolphinology- Ah, well, you might have to wait a little bit more to find out what is going to happen, but I'll try not let you wait to long.

TeacherTam- I'm glad that you liked the change. I thought I needed some new bad guys, and I still wanted to give Lucas a hard time, (I'm evil, I know,), hence the irritating parents, but I'm still playing around with the idea, so I hope you will like the rest of the story.

o O o O o O o

__

While we may not be able to control all that happens to us, we can control what happens inside us. -- Ben Franklin

o O o O o O o

The crew watched in shock as they watched the scene happening before them. They watched as Jennifer left the room in anger, as Lawrence walked off in the other. They all turned to the embarrassed teen near them.

Lucas was blushing in embarrassment. Nathan snapped out of his shock as he saw that everyone had their eyes turned on the teen.

"Okay people, we still have a mission. Lucas, can you show us where we are sleeping so we can unpack, and then we will meet here in five minutes," Nathan ordered.

Lucas released the breath he had been holding.

"Right," he said in relief.

Everyone picked up their bags as they followed Lucas up the stairs his parents had just come from.

Ben let a whistled as he saw the massive hall way.

"Was this a hotel?" Miguel asked.

"It used to be," Lucas answered as he began to blush.

Before them lay a huge hallway, with rooms on the right and left hand side, just like a hotel.

"Right, Ford, you take the first room," Nathan said as he pointed to the first room on the left.

"Tim, then Miguel, Ben, Katie, Kirsten," Nathan spoke as they walked by each room.

With only Lucas and Nathan left, they turned into another passageway.

"Are you ok?" Nathan asked Lucas.

"Yeah," Lucas answered.

Nathan looked at Lucas; he could see that he wasn't fine.

"My door is always open," Nathan said.

"Thanks, See you down in five," Lucas said as he began to walk off.

"Wait, where's your room?" Nathan asked.

Lucas pointed at the third room way from Nathan's room. Nathan nodded and watched as Lucas opened his door and disappeared.

"Poor kid," Nathan said softly as he entered his room.

o O o O o O o

Ben opened his door and gasped.

"First class, hmmmm, I could get used to this," he said as he got comfortable.

Each room was the same, and each looked like a hotel room. A large double bed, a fancy wooden table, with expensive ordainments, their bed sheets were beautiful blue colour which shone which set a cold, yet relaxing, atmosphere.

Tim was to afraid to touch anything just in case he broke anything. It was just too neat for his liking; it was like a museum, not a home.

Katie thought she had died and gone to heaven. When she was a little girl, she used to wish that she had a huge fancy house like this, where she could run around and have fun, where she could pretend to be a princess. But those dreams where just dreams and she had learnt a long time that dreaming didn't do anything. Anyway she was happy with her life, and where she worked.

Miguel looked around the room. It was wonderful, it had space, everything was neat, and best of all, there was a double bed. He dropped his bags and went straight to the bed where he flopped down on the soft mattress.

"Ah, perfect," he said as he closed his eyes.

Kirsten looked around the room; she was used to elegant looking places. She was one of the few that were brought up in wealth, so she was accustomed to such living standards.

When Ford had entered he was not surprised to see the room so elegant. It didn't really matter to him. Since joining the navy, he had become used to not being picking, to be happy with everything that he got. He gentle laid his bag down, not wanting to damage anything. He went around the room, looking for any places people could hide, and if there were any secrete places.

Everything was safe, and there wasn't any secret passage, which in a way was welcoming, but it also meant that if anything went wrong, there would be no escape.

Nathan walked into the room; he didn't really care for such possessions. He was a simple man, with simple tastes. He liked his Island, it was home, and this, was not. He looked at the glass vase, which properly cost more than he earned in a year. It was beautiful, but to have worked so hard, just for some useless possessions that could break so easily was something he could live without. He just couldn't understand how anyone would rather have money that could buy anything, but love.

He had seen the hurtful look in Lucas's eyes when his mother had forgotten that he had finished university. How could a mother be so cruel? Then to have them fight right in front of everyone, forcing Lucas to act as the parent. That confused him the most; he had remembered when Bill had told him that Lawrence had sent Lucas to SeaQuest because of his behaviour, but what he had seen he thought that Lawrence was the one that needed some discipline.

Nathan shock his head in sadness, he knew that this was not a happy family. Now everything made sense. Now he knew why Lucas didn't tell them when he was sick, or that he felt uncomfortable when he was hugged. It was because he didn't have comfort, he was alone. He had to grow up, teaching himself, defending himself.

Lucas might have been the richest person, but he wasn't. He was the poorest of them all. Sure money could buy food, clothing and other useful goods, but Lucas had paid the price. Instead of a loving family, he had been alone.

Nathan felt angry, he wished he could go downstairs and beat Lawrence and Jennifer, but he didn't want to embarrass Lucas.

He looked down at his clenched fists, his knuckles were turning white, and so he quickly released his grip, and sat down heavily on his bed.

This was going to be a long week.

o O o O o O o

Lucas waited till he heard Nathan's door closed before heading out. He silently sneaked pass everyone's room, hoping that no one would catch him. He held his breath as he made his way; to afraid that he breathed someone would hear him.

He released his breathe once he made it to the stair case. He looked around making sure that no one was around, before slowly tip-toeing down the stairs.

Everything was going fine till he stepped on the one step that made a loud creaking noise. Lucas stopped dead, not moving an inch; he silently counted the passing seconds….

Nothing.

He carefully moved his foot without making a noise, as he carried on down the stairs. He signed in relief as he made it. Without wasting a second he headed into the main hallway.

The hallway was very bare; it only had a few paintings, white ceiling and black tiles. He looked down the hallway which leads to a door, which was the Dinning room. Before the dinning room there were two passages, one leading to the kitchen, and another leading into another room which was like a party room. There were a few rooms before that, one was a little room which was used as a escape route, another little room which lead to the lower levels of the hotel, where his parents would be.

Knowing the place, Lucas headed for the second door. He quickly opened it and stepped in.

If he didn't know better, he would have thought it was just a very large closet. He moved some coats aside, as he pushed hard against the one wall. The wall opened a tiny bit, and Lucas released the pressure. He quickly felt pressed the one button that had appeared and stood back.

He watched as the wall closed, and then suddenly flew up, revealing a small white room. With a sign he walked through. He had just stepped through when the closet door shut behind him.

He looked around the small room; there was a small door to the right. He made his way there, and saw the number pad. He quickly entered the numbers, which opened another door to the left.

He walked to the centre of the room, and headed into the small elevator. He pressed the button which had an arrow facing downwards.

He felt the lift jolt as it started to move down to the ground. With new technology the lift reached the ground floor within seconds.

He felt the lift jolt again as it stopped. The doors slid open revealing a laboratory.

It was a huge underground Lab which his parents had organized. Since they did do research and didn't want any competition from finding out, they had brought the island. Making it their home, and their research laboratory.

The ceiling was a white, which helped reflect the lights, making it a very bright and clean place. The lab was separated by glass walls, which made one two rooms, both were filled with equipment.

He frowned when he didn't see his mom or dad working, but his question was answered when he heard the loud arguing over the computer's buzzing.

He followed the voices through the path till he found them fighting.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Jennifer yelled.

"I DID!" Lawrence shouted back.

"STOP IT!" Lucas screamed.

Lucky for everyone that the lab was sound proof, otherwise Lucas had a feeling that Nathan and the others would be charging down the elevator any second.

Jennifer and Lawrence turned their angry glares at their son.

"I thought you were supposed to learn some manners!" Jennifer spat.

"Don't talk to him like that," Lawrence said angrily.

"Don't tell me how to speak to him," Jennifer snapped back.

"Please stop it!" Lucas said.

"How could you embarrass me like that?" Jennifer asked.

"You did that yourself," Lawrence answered.

Lucas closed his eyes, this always happened. They always had to fight.

"STOP IT!" Lucas yelled.

Lawrence and Jennifer turned their attention back to their son,

"Stop shouting," Jennifer ordered.

"Well if you would just shut up, and let the boy speak,"

"Don't give me that,"

"What? I'm just telling you the truth,"

"The Truth, I'll give you the truth,"

"Yeah right…"

Once again, his parents forgot him, as they started to tear apart each other. He looked around the lab, it was exactly the same, there were one or two new machines, but everything was still there. He looked at his parents again.

It hurt more, this time, to see them fight, to hear the hurtful words they yelled at each other because this time, he knew it wrong.

He had seen Nathan and Kirsten together, how happy they were together. If they fought, it wasn't the same. This was just heartbreaking.

He lowered his head, and turned to leave. He knew that they wouldn't even miss him.

o O o O o O o

After five minutes everyone found themselves heading down the stairs. Nathan looked around to see that Ben and Miguel were talking about their rooms, while Katie and Kirsten were admiring paintings which hang on the wall by the stairs, while Ford and Tim just seemed to be taking in their surroundings.

Nathan looked around then remembered that they were missing someone, Lucas. He frowned when he began to wonder where he was.

"Do any of you know where Lucas is?" Nathan asked.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked around for their missing friend.

"He's properly in his room," Kirsten said,

Nathan nodded, but he didn't really accept the answer.

"I'll go and check," Nathan said,

The others watched as Nathan quickly climbed the stairs.

"I wonder where he is." Tim asked.

"He's properly trying to mess his room up," Ben joked.

Miguel laughed.

"He wouldn't, would he?" Katie asked.

"Do what?" Ford asked.

"Mess his room, boy I have never seen anyone mess his room as fast as Lucas," Ben laughed.

"It's not a mess, it's well organized," Lucas said in defence.

Everyone turned to see Lucas standing a few steps away from them.

"Good one," Miguel teased.

Ben just burst out laughing.

Lucas's just glared at them.

"Where were you?" Kirsten asked.

"Just walking," Lucas answered.

"Lucas, there you are, I was looking for you," Nathan said.

"Well you found me," Lucas answered sarcastically.

Nathan suddenly wondered what could have happened that made Lucas become sarcastic. He didn't say anything, allowing it to pass, this time.

"Why don't you show us around?" Nathan asked.

Lucas nodded.

"Well, upstairs is the bedrooms, and the bathrooms," Lucas said.

Ben just shook his head. While Nathan gave Lucas a "You know what I mean" kind of a look.

"Right, down the hall," Lucas said as he began to walk off, "is the Dinning room," Lucas said as he pointed down the hall.

"What's down that passage?" Ben asked as he pointed to the passage to the right, just before the Dinning room.

"That leads to the kitchen," Lucas answered.

"Hmmm… maybe we should inspect it," Ben answered as he licked his lips.

Katie smiled at her ex-husband. He would never change.

"The other passage leads to a room where they normally hold parties, but it doesn't happen a lot," Lucas explained as he pointed to the room.

"Right and these small little rooms on the side?" Kirsten asked as she pointed to left hand side.

"Well, this is one is the closet, the following one is an escape route, and the last door is a secret way to the lab," Lucas said.

"Oooo….secret doors, now this is getting interesting," Ben said.

"Yeah, now all we need are the ghosts," Miguel joked.

Everyone shivered when they heard the word ghosts.

Miguel suddenly remembered the 'ghost' ship that they went on. When Kirsten became possessed.

"Sorry," Miguel said shyly.

"Don't worry, no one died here, yet," Lucas said.

"Geez, Luke, thanks for positive thought," Ben said sarcastically.

"What I was just telling you the truth," Lucas answered.

"What else?" Nathan interrupted.

"Nothing, just the outside," Lucas answered.

"How many secret routes?" Ford asked.

"F…three," Lucas stuttered.

"Where?" Ford asked.

"Well, one is in that room, it leads to the lab. The other one is in the lab, and it leads outside. Then there's the other here that leads outside, that's the room right next to the room which leads to lab," Lucas answered,

"Can anyone access them from the outside?" Nathan asked.

"No, we set up the system so that no one can enter, unless you have the code," Lucas explained.

Before anyone could speak, the room was filled with a red flashing light and aloud on-going alarm.

"WHATS HAPPENING?" Tim yelled.

"SOMEONE'S BREAKING IN!" Lucas shouted as the noise died down.

"Wrong, someone's broken in," a man's voice said from behind them.

o O o O o O o

Sorry about this chapter, I know it was pretty stupid. It's just that I had to explain the house. Now I can get to the interesting part. Remember that the guys were sent there to protect Lawrence and Jennifer… hint, hint so there's going to be action and adventure. Oh, and the ghost ship- I was referring to the one episode. Can't remember the name, sorry, but it was a good episode.

Anyway I must go.

Till the next chapter.

K


	4. Stranger

Disclaimer: Yes! I own them, they are all mine.....hee hee, no, seriously, I wish they were, but they are not.

Notes: sorry for the long wait guys, I am writing exams- again. Can you believe it, just a few weeks back and I already writing. This is a cruel, cruel world. But good news is that I have been writing, hence the new chapter!

Wow, reviews, I still can't believe that there are so many. I have to pinch myself every time I see them, just to make sure that I am not dreaming. Oh, and thanks for the name of the episode. Well I just want to send a HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed:

liz, dolphinology, Jessica, Nina, sara, Refur.

Oh, and thanks, Sara, for the spelling for Kristen, sorry about that. There is a girl in my class that is Kirsten, so I get mixed up. But I will try to remember that it is Kristen.

Anyways I bet you guys have been wondering who is this new guy.... hmmmm... read and see. Oooo.... and I was thinking ( Amazing ain't it), but have you ever wondered why Lucas hates to be called Luke??? well here's a twist, and this is my version on why.

o o o o o o o o o o

Chapter Four

"Wrong, someone's broken in," a man's voice said from behind them.

Everyone turned to see a man in his late teens, he had light brown hair, blue-green eyes. He wore black jeans with a white t-shirt, with a leather coat.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked.

"I would ask you the same thing," he replied.

"Do you know each other?" Nathan asked.

"Unfortunately," the young man replied.

Lucas just glared at the man before looking at his friends.

"Yes," Lucas replied.

"Well, would you introduce us?" Kristen asked.

Before anyone could reply there a door opened behind them. Everyone turned to see Lawrence and Jennifer coming out from the one room.

"Luke!" Jennifer screamed.

"Luke?" Ben whispered.

Nathan and the others watched as Jennifer ran past them, straight to the stranger. They watched as she opened her arms, engulfing him with hugs.

Lawrence made his way past them, straight towards to Jennifer and the young man.

"Jennifer, let the boy breathe," Lawrence said.

Jennifer released her death grip, and stepped back.

"What are you doing here?" Lawrence asked.

"Visiting," he answered.

"Excuse me, but who is this young man?" Nathan asked.

Jennifer and Lawrence suddenly remembered that they were not alone.

"Captain, this is our oldest son, Luke," Lawrence introduced.

Everyone was shocked, no of them were prepared for that surprise, and Lucas had never mentioned anything about Luke, however, Lucas didn't really speak much on his life.

Suddenly Ben realised why Lucas hated being call Luke, it all made sense.

Luke looked at the crew, and saw their confusion.

"Luke Wolenczak, you must be Bridger?" Luke said as he raised his hand to Nathan.

Nathan snapped out of his shock, and shook hands with Luke.

"Yes, I am, this is my senior crew, Commander Ford, Dr Kristen Westphalen, LT Tim O'Neill, LT Katie Hitchcock, LT Ben Krieg, LT Miguel and you know Lucas," Nathan introduced.

Everyone shock hands with Luke.

Silence filled the room when it came to Luke and Lucas.

No one knew what to expect....

They watched the two brothers glare at each other, no one making an effort to greet each other. The atmosphere changed as if became colder, the silence became deafening.

Nathan looked at Lucas, and prayed that World War Three would not begin.

Ben looked at Luke then at Lucas, then back at Luke, he noticed that they looked alike, the only difference was the hair, otherwise they could have been twins. His mind suddenly was filled with different scams he do if they all worked together.

No one moved, they were all waiting.

"Howzit little bro?" Luke asked.

Everyone looked at Luke, who was the first to break the silence, which was welcomed, but everyone then turned their attention back to Lucas, all knowing that things could still turn ugly. Everything depended on Lucas's response.

Nathan saw Lucas's mouth open....everyone held their breaths.....

o o o o o o o

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha....... Yeah I know, not really a good cliff hanger.... but how did you like the twist with Luke?????? please tell me what you think.

I always wanted to do a brother thing, I have two older brothers, so I know how nasty things get. When they are home, they drive me nuts, but when they are away, I miss them like crazy.

Well, I don't know when the next chapter will be, but I will try and send something soon.

Till then

K


End file.
